


As Good as Gold

by bardofspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, homestuck end exchange, psii has basically been kidnapped and imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofspace/pseuds/bardofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck End Exchange Assignment for tumblr user @archivalrust. Hope you like it :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Good as Gold

As you stand on the highest mast of your ship, the cold ocean wind cuts through your clothes as if it were made of tiny knives. You stare down at your crew. You only took the best with you today, so only one of your many ships was needed. Meenah is giving orders to some workers who were slacking off, and Feferi is at the wheel, navigating the way with precision and ease. According to her calculations, you’ll reach the island by the end of the day.  
The two girls have proven themselves to you time and time again. In return for their loyalty, you have rewarded them by given them some of your conquered land to rule on your behalf. You had been slightly worried that Meenah would be too brutal and reckless to be in any position of power, and Feferi too sweet and light-hearted. However, they have shown themselves to be of great worth to you, and you are grateful to have them as your second in commands. Because of them, you now have more time to spend with your guest.  
You slide down the rope on the side of the mast, and find that the lesser crew members are now hard at work pouring salt and the floor to keep the frost at bay. There’s no need for you to even waste energy on punishing them for slacking off; Meenah has got it covered. Besides, there will be plenty of time to make examples of bad workmanship later.  
You make your way towards one of the cabins; the one that is off limits for the rest of the crew. You unlock the door, and once inside, you light the lantern that is hanging overhead. You lock the door behind you. You don’t want anyone to disturb you while you’re speaking with your guest. The air in here is stale and smells of mould. At the end of the room, you guest is sitting on the floor; his head hanging down, his eyes covered by a blindfold, his arms shackled to the walls. In this light, his skin is gold as the blood that runs through him.  
To you, he really is beautiful.  
“Have you considered my offer?” You ask him sweetly as you walk towards him.  
“There is nothing to consider.” He says firmly, his head still facing the ground.  
“Do you not want your freedom?” You ask. “I just need some simple information, and then you can do as you please.” You put your hand on his shoulder. His skin is hot under yours. “Just tell me where the treasure is, and I’ll even share what we find with you. I can even give you a high position in the crew like I’ve given to Meenah and Feferi, if you wanted.” You lean down to his ear. “I can give you whatever you want.” He shivers as your cold breath hits him. You’ll eventually wear him down, you think.  
There are two ways this could work out for you. Either you’ll make him so uncomfortable that he’ll tell you where the treasure is hidden, or he’ll be so enticed by your proposition that he’ll give in. You’re hoping it will be the latter, but when the prospect of gold is concerned, beggars can’t be choosers.  
“I’ll think about it,” Your guest says slowly, and you can’t help but grin. “But can you take off my blindfold first?”  
“Off course.” You tell him, laughing lightly. You reach up to untie the cloth, bringing your hands through his hair. Falls to the ground, and when he opens his eyes, you realise the terrible mistake you’ve made. Red and blue lights shoot out of his eyes, beaming across the room, breaking through the walls and floor, causing the cabin to fall apart and water to enter the interior of the ship. A wooden beam hits the back of your head, and the last thing you remember seeing before blacking out was red, blue, and burning gold.

Your gills take in the water around you as you come around. You open your eyes and allow them to adjust to the darkness of the ocean floor. You find Meenah lying unconscious beside a couple of metres in front of you. Feferi is sitting close by, armed with her trident. She doesn’t see, to have suffered from any injuries, but her dress seems to have taken a tear at the side.  
Your ship lies in fragments across the sandy floor, and some of it floats around you in the murky water. You don’t ask where the rest of the crew is; none of them were sea dwellers.  
You wonder if your guest planned on killing everyone like he did in order to make his escape or if it was just a factor he didn’t think of. Maybe he didn’t even care. Regardless, you didn’t think he had such a merciless streak in him. Just thinking about it makes your heart flutter. Now that he’s gone, he’ll be a hard one to find again. But usually the best of golden treasures are.


End file.
